A Huge Fight
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai left town when her daughter Tara was born and gets married and now she comes back when Tara is 16 and is divorced and wants to be with Luke.Will they ever make up from a huge fight they have on the night Lorelai comes back to find her daughter out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Tara Danes is closing up her Horse Patrick Stable and closes it and locks it up.

''you be a good boy tonight baby I love you.'' Tara tells him and kisses his nose and sees some lights flash in the barn and rocks back on her heels and sees a car pull up and just ignores it and makes sure everything is up and put away and is grabbing her backpack when she hears footsteps come into the barn.

''hey I thought I would find you here.'' Lorelai says

''um who are you?'' Tara asks her

''I'm Lorelai Gilmore your mother.'' Lorelai tells her

Tara just looks at her awkwardly and spaces out for a second and snaps back into reality.

''wha...what?'' Tara questions her

''I'm your...'' Lorelai doesn't get to finish her sentence

''yea I know I heard what ya said.'' Tara tells her

''what are you doing here? Why are you doing back here?'' Tara asks her

''well sweetie I..'' Lorelai says getting cut off again

''don't call me sweetie.'' Tara tells her

''okay I'm sorry well I just recently got divorced and I've moved back to Connecticut and I just thought I would come and try to find you out.'' Lorelai tells her

Tara just scofts.

''don't scoft at me.'' Lorelai tells her

Tara just rolls her eyes at Lorelai ''I have to go.'' Tara tells her

''wait!'' Lorelai tells her

''what?'' Tara questions rudely

''can't we just talk?'' Lorelai questions her

''why I have nothing to say to you.'' Tara tells her

''ouch.'' Lorelai says hurt

Tara drops her backpack''fine you want to talk so talk.'' Tara tells her with her arms crossed over her chest

''so how's Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''that's it you come and try to find me and you just want to talk about Rory?'' Tara gets angry with her

''how did you know where to find me anyways?'' Tara asks her

''well...Rory gave me directions.'' Lorelai tells her

Tara just scofts ''great!'' Tara says sarcastically roling her eyes

''so anything else you have to say to me?'' Tara asks her

''I was just actucally on my way back to the diner to help her close up and I'm running late.'' Tara tells her

''why are you talking to Rory anyways?'' Tara asks her rudely giving Lorelai an angry stare

''don't look at me that way!'' Lorelai gets mad with her

Tara just rolls her eyes again.

''stop doing that.'' Lorelai tells her

''you wanted to talk so just talk or else I'm leaving!'' Tara tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so you have a horse?'' Lorelai asks her

Tara just looks down at the ground ''um yea I do.'' Tara tells Lorelai shuffling her feet on the ground

''oh so what's his name?'' Lorelai asks her

''his...his name he's a boy and Patrick.'' Tara tells her

Lorelai walks over to him and pats him ''hello Patrick.'' Lorelai says to him

Tara just watches her when her cell on her hip goes off and she flips it open.

''hello?'' Tara answers it

''hey kido where are ya?''' Rory asks her

''oh I'm still at the barn. I'm running a little late. I'll be home in a little bit.'' Tara tells her

''okay baby see ya in a bit.'' Rory says

''okay cya.'' Tara says and hangs up with her and picks her bag up off the ground

Tara walks over to her horse.

''so do you need a ride home?'' Lorelai asks her

''No...no I have a suv right outside.'' Tara tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Tara says

''so I guess we will just talk later.'' Lorelai tells her

''I guess.'' Tara tells her

''okay bye hun.'' Lorelai says

''bye.'' Tara says watching her walk out of the barn and get in her jeep

Tara just looks back at her horse.

''okay g-nite buddy I'll see you tomorrow.'' Tara tells him and pats his nose and walks to the door and flips the lights off and gets in her suv and leaves the barn and drives back to Stars Hollow

Rory is wiping up the counter when she walks in.

''hey good day?'' Rory asks her

''fine.'' Tara says walking over to and sitting down at the counter

''coffee?'' Rory asks her

''please.'' Tara tells her annoyed

Rory pours her some.

''um so you wanna talk about it?'' Rory questions her

''talk about what?'' Tara questions her

''whatever the hell is wrong with you.'' Rory says to her

''not really.'' Tara tells her

''come on Tar I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry.'' Rory says toher

Tara just shrugs ''okay.'' Tara says and takes a deep breath

''here goes.'' Taras tells Rory 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''just this woman came into the barn tonight saying how she is all my mother and junk.'' Tara tells her

''oh Lorelai?'' Rory questions her kind of chipper

Tara is drinking her coffee and gulps it ''mmm What?'' Tara questions her

''Lorelai our mother?'' Rory questions her

''yea you've been talking to her?'' Tara questions her

''of course she's a really great woman and is really nice once you get to know her.'' Rory tells her

''How long have you been talking to her?'' Tara questions her kind of hurt

''um a few months now.'' Rory tells her

''What?'' Tara questions her

''yea will you just stop?'' Rory questions her

''ugh I can't believe you and why the hell would you give her directions to try and find me?'' Tara gets mad at her

''because kido she's your...our mom and loves you...us.'' Rory tells her

''oh bull!'' Tara says madly

''if she loved me she wouldn't of left me and us!'' Tara tells her

''well things happened back then and she was in love and confused to who she really loved back then!'' Rory tells her

''does Daddy know that you've been talking to her?'' Tara asks her

''no.'' Rory says looking down

Tara just shakes her head.

''Tara stop drop it I mean it!'' Rory tells her madly

''why does she want contact now?'' Tara asks her

''we have each other and Daddy we don't need her!'' Tara tells her

''look how great we turned out with Daddy raising us!'' Tara tells her

''I know but I want it you don't have to have it but I do!'' Rory tells her

''you're 32 and you don't need a mommy anymore!'' Tara tells her

''fine I'm going home g-nite I'll see you tomorrow kido I love you.'' Rory tells her

''fine love you too.'' Tara tells her

Rory takes off her apron and puts it on a hook and leaves the diner.

Tara goes upstairs to shower and get into her pajama's and hits on her bed and does homework until she falls asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Luke wakes up early and sees half of Tara's blankets hanging off of her and the bed so he carefully and gently puts them back on top of her tucking her in.

Tara just snuggles up again staying asleep.

Luke kisses her head and goes down to open the diner and start the grills.

A little while later Rory comes into the diner with her hands in her front pouch of her sweatshirt ''hey Luke.'' Rory says

''hey Rory morning sleep well?'' Luke asks her

Rory just shrugs ''it's sure getting cold out there.'' Rory tells him

''yea it sure he.'' Luke says

''Tara still asleep?'' Rory asks him

''she is.'' Luke tells her

''oh good.'' Rory says and sits down at the counter

''you want some coffee?'' Luke asks her

''sure.'' Rory tells him

Luke pours some for her and watches her pick it up and sip it.

''you okay?'' Luke asks her

''yea why?'' Rory questons him

''because you don't look okay. Did everything go okay last night?'' Luke asks her

''yea why?'' Rory questions him

''what time did Tara get in?'' Luke asks her

''um a little after 10 I think it was.'' Rory tells him

''oh.'' Luke says

A little while later customers start coming into the diner and Rory gets up and throws her apron on and starts working and helping Luke around the diner.

Later in the morning around 11 Tara comes downstairs and ignores everyone and pours herself a cup of coffee and Luke comes over to her.

''Hi Good Morning sleep well?'' Luke asks her

''hi dad uh huh.'' Tara says

''you feel like working and helping me out around here today?'' Luke asks her

Tara just shrugs ''not really I was just gonna actucally um go to the barn and um just do some stuff and hang with Patrick.'' Tara tells him

''oh okay.'' Luke says

Rory comes over to her ''well someone's finally up good morning to you too.'' Rory says

Tara just scofts and rolls her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai comes into the diner.

''hey, how's it going?'' Lorelai asks happily

Luke stops what he's doing and looks ''Lorelai.'' Luke says

''Mom.'' Rory says

Tara just looks at her.

''H...Hi what what are you...I mean, what are you doing here?'' Luke asks her

''Well funny you should ask.'' Lorelai says

''I was walking through the airport, and I look up and there's a plane leaving for Hartford in like 20 minutes, and all of a sudden, I'm on it.'' Lorelai tells them

''Nice story.'' Luke says to her

''I should have called.'' Lorelai says

''No. You it's fine.'' Luke tells her

''You look good.'' Lorelai tells him

''Thanks. You um, you look, you, you uh look '' Luke tells her but has trouble getting his sentence out

''He thinks you look good too. Right?'' Rory tells her and questions him

''Right.'' Luke says

''And you do.'' Rory tells her

''Thank you you girls look good too.'' Lorelai says to the girls

Tara just scofts and rolls hr eyes and runs upstairs

Lorelai comes over to the counter and sits down.

''I'm so sorry about her Lorelai she's not good with new people.'' Luke tells her

''yea I've noticed and don't worry about it I get it she's being a typical teenager.'' Lorelai tells him

''so, how are you guys?'' Lorelai asks Rory and Luke

''we're good.'' Luke tells her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Luke says just looking at her with his loving eyes 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''so Tara has a horse?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea we've had it now for like what like 11 years now?'' Luke asks Rory

''yea that seems about right.'' Rory says

''wait how did you know that Tara has a horse?'' Luke questions her

''oh um well I actucally went to visit her last night.'' Lorelai tells him

Rory just looks down shuffling her feet on the ground.

''at the barn?'' he questions her

''Wait you what?'' he questions angrily without really thinking

''but how did you know where she...'' Luke says turning to Rory

''have the two of you been talking?'' Luke questions them

Lorelai just looks at Rory.

''she's 32 Luke she can talk to me whenever she wants you can't tell her otherwise.'' Lorelai tells him

''no of course she can talk to you that's not what I was saying but I'm sorry if it came out that way I'm just surprised that's all.'' Luke tells her

Tara gets comes downstairs a little while later in her grungey riding clothes.

Everyone just watches her

''what?'' Tara questions

''okay dad I'm leaving.'' Tara tells him

''okay have fun sweetie.'' Luke tells her

Tara goes over to the door to leave the diner.

''yea have fun swe..''Lorelai says not be able to finish her sentence before Tara leaves

Tara just leaves without saying goodbye.

Lorelai watches Tara get in her little suv truck.

''she has a car too?'' Lorelai questions him

''um yea she needs it for all the things she does with going back and fourth to the barn and stuff.'' Luke tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says and just nods 


End file.
